The Rouge Chronicles: Nightmare on Memory Lane
by Catrouge19
Summary: The second installment to The Rouge Chronicles continues with a completely new monster, never been heard before! how will the gang defeat it? or can they? click and find out!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

This is my second installment to The Rouge Chronicles, and definitely not the last. I Hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please Review and give feedback! it would be greatly appreciated! _Greatly_... Oh, and to clear up somethings... Cat is not me. she's my character, but Cat is not my name. anyway, love it or don't! i hope you do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from supernatural nor any of it's concepts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare on Memory Lane<strong>

**-I-**

We were driving to the graveyard to finish off a vengeful spirit, _that we'd been hunting for a week. You'd be surprised at how strong a spirit really is. Especially when you've been thrown around the room by one._

I was in the back looking out the window when sam saw me.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know this graveyard brings back bad memories."

I glanced back at sam and shook my head, "Oh no, I'll be fine."

"I know it doesn't help that it's dark out but if we don't do this now, more people are gonna get hurt." said dean.

"I'm fine. It's been four months since then. I can handle it, really."

It grew silent for a while. Then Dean looked back at me from the rear view, "So, how are you doing with the mind freak thing?"

I gave him a look and Sam looked at him, "Dean-"

"Okay. Sorry, bad choice of words. Just trying to strike up some conversation."

I nodded and then sighed, looking back out my window.

Dean looked back at me, "You gonna answer my question or not?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, I guess. I sort of have it under control."

" Just, sort of?"

"I'd take it as a hint to not piss her off. You remember what happened to that guy's car?" asked sam.

Dean glanced back and then at the road and nodded, "Good point."

"School starts again next month."

Sam looked back at me, "You wanna go back?"

I thought about it and then shook my head.

"No. I'm afraid of what might happen if I don't have my psychic thing under control. I mean, what if I accidentally make Penny's head explode?"

"Like that guy's car?"

I nodded and dean shrugged, "Hey, even if she does explode, it won't be your fault. If she was smart, she'd know by now not to mess with you. You'd think the ass-kicking of the century would've changed her mind."

I smirked and Sam nodded, "I think you're right. It was a close call last time. If we wouldn't of gotten there when we did, Penny could've told everyone."

Dean scoffed, "Like anyone's gonna believe cat trashed the bathroom with her _mind_. She'd be in the nuthouse quicker than Gary Busey."

I leaned on the seat upfront and looked at them, "You know I still probably have the bounty looming over me. And I think it's kinda fishy that the Cunninghams just up and disappeared like that."

Dean stopped, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them. Your guardians, or whatever."

Sam was lost in thought before he snapped back to reality, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

Sam opened the glove compartment and searched around for something to no avail. He stopped and shut it, looking back at dean, "Do we still have those charms from that one hunt?"

He shook his head, "No, remember they got lost when we jumped in the lake?"

"Oh yeah. Looks like we'll have to swing by Bobby's afterwards."

Dean stopped and pulled up to the graveyard gates.

"Looks like we go from here."

Dean got out of the car and I looked back at Sam, "What does that mean?"

"Well, since we obviously can't take the car much father. We walk from here."

I stopped and sighed, "Figures…"

Me and sam got out and found Dean looking in the trunk.

"Hey sam, where'd we put those shovels?"

"They should be in the trunk. Where they _always _are."

Dean stood back up and looked down, "Well, they're not now."

He let out a heated breath and shut the trunk, "How we supposed to dig a hole with no frickin shovels?"

I stopped and looked at them both, "Does that mean we have to dig with our hands?"

sam sighed and went back to the trunk, opening it back up, "Dean, I'm sure you're just not looking hard enough."

"What do you mean _I'm not looking hard_-"

Just then sam pulled out the shovels from the trunk. He handed them to dean and gave him a look, "You're a little off your game, old man."

Dean snatched one from Sam's hands," Thirty. I'm _Thirty_."

Sam smiled and I laid my head on the car, "Why do I feel like I've been dead for a long time?"

Dean grabbed a bag and shut the trunk, "Because you were."

I gave him a look and Dean went back to the fence. I stopped sam and looked at him, "So, you're not 23 anymore?"

He looked at me and said, "26. Just had a birthday."

I sighed and shook my head, "Damn, you miss a lot when you die."

Dean threw the bag over the fence and then the shovels.

I looked at him, "You're not about to do what I think you're gonna do, are you?"

He looked back at me, "How else to you expect us to get in? it's a private graveyard."

He went back to the fence and then hopped up on it, climbing over and jumping down. He looked back at me, now short of breath and faked a smile.

"See? It's easy."

I gave him a look, cocking an eyebrow, "Right. And _you_, want _me _to do the same thing?"

"Cat, what happened to the girl I saw in that house who kicked that demon's ass. And I heard about all your other hunts. _and _juggling school with a bully. Hopping a fence should be nothing."

I shook my head, "I'll stay here with the car. You guys go and hurry off."

Dean looked at me, "You don't wanna witness your first official bone burning?"

I looked at him, "It wouldn't be the first. I did hunt on my own for a while, remember?"

He stopped and then looked back, "Oh yeah. Okay. Make sure my baby's okay, alright?"

I smiled and then nodded, "Okay."

Sam looked back at me and smiled, "Be safe."

He winked at me and then I smiled.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>-II-<strong>

I sat on the hood of the car and waited. I sighed and checked my watch, "Oh, come on. How long does it take to dig up a body and… burn it."

I sighed, realizing the stupidity in my statement and laid back on the hood. Just then I heard something snap in the woods. I stopped and then sat back up and looked back. I looked into the wood.

"Hello?"

I looked back and heard something move in the woods. I looked back and got off the car, walking across the deserted road to the woods,

"Is anyone there?"

I stopped and looked back at the graveyard, sighing,

"They won't be here for a while."

I looked back into the woods and then started walking into the woods. I got past the first wave of thick bushes and looked around in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I walked deeper into the woods and looked around. _I could've sworn something was here_. I was walking through the clearing when I heard low growling behind me. I stopped and heard the low growl, feeling dread wash over my body. Slowly, I started turning around, seeing a rabid wolf, foaming at the mouth with it's teeth baring.

I stopped and started backing away, "Nice doggy… Good doggy, good boy."

I stepped on a branch and it snapped. The wolf growled and then jumped at me and I turned and started running away as fast I could. I looked back and saw the wolf gaining on me. I looked forward and saw a figure appear and then vanish. I was distracted for a minute when I heard the wolf growl again. I looked back at the wolf and tripped and fell, rolling into a ditch. I tried getting up and felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

I saw the wolf coming at me full speed from he top of the hill. I backed away and tried getting to my feet. My ankle stabbed with pain and I stopped and fell again, fumbling to stay on my feet. I looked back and then saw the wolf come at me. It jumped on top of me, clawing at my chest and ripping a large part. I screamed and tried pushing it off me. I struggled and then the wolf bit my hand. I yelled and felt blood run down my face. The wolf scratched my face and I shut my eyes as the wolf tore at me with it's claws. Tears rolled down my cheeks then I felt someone shaking me.

"Cat, it's okay. It's me." said Sam.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam over me.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Dean.

I sat up and looked up at him, "What?"

"Who did this to you?" asked Sam.

I stammered, "You- you didn't see? the wolf. It- it attacked me."

Dean looked at me, "What wolf? There was no wolf. We heard you scream and we came after you. When we found you, you were on the ground completely passed out with all these scratches on you."

I looked at them and shook my head, "No. No, I was attacked. I know I was. I was walking when out of nowhere I saw a wolf. Then it started chasing me and it attacked me. Look, it bit me. Right here, on my hand."

I showed them my hand and Dean got down and looked at it, "What the…"

"But there aren't any wolves around here for miles." said sam.

I looked at them, "You don't believe me?"

"We didn't see any wolves anywhere, cat." said dean.

I looked back at sam, "You believe me, right?"

He looked at me and then nodded, "Of course. Just, right now, we have to get back to the car. Can you walk?"

I shook my head, "I fell. I think I twisted my ankle."

He nodded and then started helping me up. Dean got out his flashlight and looked around with it on, "I don't see anything around here."

Sam picked me up in his arms and looked back at dean,

"Let's get to bobby's."


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**-III-**

I sat in the chair and Sam finished wrapping up my hand.

"You're ankle feeling any better?"

I shook my head, "I still can't move it."

He taped down the bandage and looked back at me, "You might've sprained it. Just ice it and keep it propped up, it'll feel better in a short week or so."

I looked at him and smiled, "I missed your doctor talk."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, I missed you calling me doctor Winchester."

I smiled again and then an older man with a beard and hat came in. I looked back at him and the man made an attempt to smile.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm their uncle Bobby, but you can just call me bobby."

He held out his hand and I looked glanced down at my wrapped up hand and then back at him and smiled, "Hi. I'm Cat."

He saw my hand and took back his hand, "I've heard so."

My smile faded and I looked back down. Bobby looked back to Sam and pulled something from his pocket.

"I think this is the one you were talking about."

He handed it to sam and sam studied it in his hand.

Sam nodded and looked back, "Yeah, it is. Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby nodded and then looked back at him, "Why do you need that anyways?"

Sam looked up at him and then paused.

He looked back at me, "I'll be right back, I have to talk to him about something."

Bobby looked at him and I looked back at him and nodded, "Okay."

Sam faked a smile and got up, going into the next room with Bobby. Sam put the charm in his pocket and bobby got into the next room.

"What did you do, ya idjit?"

"I didn't make a deal. Look, we found her a couple months ago. Or- she found us. Actually, if it wasn't for her, me and dean probably wouldn't be here right now."

Bobby gave him a look, "What's that supposed to mean."

Sam let out a breath, "I needed the charm for Cat. She has a bounty on her and I'm afraid somebody would've found her."

"How'd you find this out?"

sam shrugged and stammered, "Research?"

bobby looked at him and said, "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

"I had nothing to do with her coming back, if that's what you're implying. Alright, it was all her."

"Explain everything to me, word for word."

sam looked at him and sighed, "She was killed because of that bounty in the first place. That means she was dragged down to hell for those three years. She made a deal to get out, what's so bad about that?"

Bobby eyed him and then said, "What's these mind powers that dean told me about?"

Sam stopped and sighed and Bobby looked at him, "You can't keep anything from me, boy. You and I both know, I always find out eventually."

"It has something to do with her bounty. All right, that's all I know. Before she died- like, _months_ before she died- she got these dreams where she'd see someone die. But I found in a newspaper that one of her dreams actually came true. She sees a guy die the night before in her dream, and the next day, it actually happens!"

Bobby gave him a look, "How come you never shared this before?"

Sam stopped and shrugged, "I don't know. I never thought it was important before. Things like that happen sometimes."

"You keep an eye on her, you understand?"

Sam looked at him and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Bobby nodded and said, "Does Dean have enough gas to make a trip back?"

Sam shrugged," I don't know."

"I suggest you guys stay here tonight. With that bounty on her, it's not safe to travel this late at night."

"Yes, sir."

**-IV-**

I came into a room upstairs and looked inside. I walked in and saw the big bed in the corner. A beautiful dresser was in the other corner and a vanity sat on one side of the wall. I went and sat on the bed, looking over to the vanity. I looked around and then realized something, looking at the vanity.

"Wait a minute."

"It's yours." said sam.

I looked back and Sam came into the door, "I asked bobby to keep some of your things in here. I know it sounds crazy now, but I tried to recreate the room we had in our apartment."

He came in to the room and I looked at him, "You did this?"

He nodded and then shrugged, "But, I never stayed in here… I always thought it'd be too hard. That's mostly why I moved out of the apartment. And, I didn't want to be alone over there in California."

I looked at him and smiled, "It's not crazy… I know you missed me."

Sam nodded and sat down next to me, "That's more of an understatement."

I looked at him and smiled.

"It's still hard for me to believe you're finally back. I think it's gonna take me a while to finally get used to it. I mean, I'd been without you for so long."

I looked at him and smiled, "Trust me, it's still hard for me to believe too. If you were to tell me before all this that I'd die, go to hell and then come back, I'd probably call the cops on you."

Sam smiled and let out a laugh, "Yeah, probably."

He looked back at me and smiled, "It's different seeing you with short hair. But, I kinda like it."

I smiled, "You said that already."

He smiled again and then laughed, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

I smiled and He looked back at me, "You've changed."

I looked at him and nodded, "I had to, eventually. To learn how to fight for myself. I mean, face it. I was weak and defenseless."

"You weren't always defenseless."

I looked back at him and he said, "I tried my best to keep you safe."

"I know you did. But you couldn't be there all the time. It was only a matter of time before something like that happened."

He looked back at me and shook his head, "I'm sorry for bringing you into this nightmare."

I shook my head, "You didn't bring me into it. Don't blame yourself, because it wasn't your fault."

I looked back at him and then said, "You can't fight fate."

He looked down and then shook his head. He looked back at me, "You really think it's fate that you had to die, and be down there for all that time. You think fate made you suffer."

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"But it did kill you."

"Then I'm that much stronger. It made us both stronger."

He looked at me and then back down, "If you had to do it all again… Would you still have made the deal?"

I looked at him and then nodded, "Of course… I can't imagine living without you. Even if I'm not living."

Sam stopped as a smirk spread across his face and I smiled too.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "You haven't changed a bit."

He looked down at me and I looked up at him and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Why change when you're the one I fell in love with."

Sam looked back at me and said, "Maybe they want to be as strong as the one they love."

I looked at him and smiled,

"He is."

* * *

><p>Once again, please give feedback and review these chapters! please! you'll save me alot of grief cause i don't know if it's good or not! Greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

**-V-**

I was sleeping peacefully in bed, the whole room silent and portentous. Just then the door slammed shut, waking me up. I looked over and saw Sam wasn't in bed. I stopped and then something on the vanity caught on fire. I stopped in bed and got up, hurrying to the door. I tried opening it, but the handle wouldn't turn. I struggled to open it again and again. The fire spreading across the whole vanity and starting on the dresser.

I looked back as the fire grew and started pounding on the door.

"Sam! Dean!"

I pounded and pounded, feeling the heat intensifying behind me. I turned around and saw the fire getting higher and higher, reaching the bed and engulfing it. It was burning up everything, the smoke was filling up the room. There was no windows or vents, the door being the only way out.

Tears filled my eyes and I banged on the door again, "Somebody! Help me!"

I screamed and pounded, but no answer came back. I tried opening it again and again, but the door wouldn't budge. The fire started to consume the whole room. It started getting hard to breathe, I was trapped in this room.

There was no escape, I was gonna die alone. I fell to my knees as smoke filled my lungs. I coughed and continued to bang on the door, energy draining from my body. My vision got foggy and I coughed more. I collapsed on the floor and felt the fire reach me, the heat burning my skin.

The whole room faded away when I heard sam's voice.

"Cat, Wake up."

I opened my eyes and sucked in the air. I started coughing and sam held me in his arms. I breathed in and sat up and looked around. The room was completely normal and unchanged.

"Cat, are you okay?"

I looked around in shock, "The room. It's not…"

Dean came in the room and turned on the lights, "What's the matter. I heard screaming."

"Th- the room. It was… it was on fire."

Sam stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"It was on fire. I was trapped, I was gonna die. I-I couldn't breathe-"

"It's okay, you're awake now. Whatever it was, It can't hurt you."

I stopped and looked back at dean, "Do you know what's doing this to me?"

He looked at me and shook his head,

"No."

**-VI-**

I sat on the couch holding a pillow in my arms, watching the blank TV screen.

Dean looked back at me and Sam looked back at bobby, "Do you have any idea what's doing this to her?"

"I have a hunch. But, I'm not for sure."

Dean looked back, "Well? There isn't a better time for show and tell."

"You're gonna think I'm crazy. But, I think it's the sandman."

Dean stopped and looked at him, "The sandman? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Don't patronize me, Dean."

Sam shook his head, "I didn't think there was such a thing."

"It's not the first time this family has dealt with it. Your father and _my_ father have both tried to track it down and kill it. They always came up short."

"Wait a second. I thought the sandman was a guy who came and sprinkled sand over little kids' eyes to make them fall asleep and have sweet dreams." said dean.

"Well, there's lore about him having an evil brother. Like his brother, he did come and sprinkle sand in kids' eyes, but for a different reason. See, he'd make them have horrible nightmares and sometimes would go into their dreams and kill them so he could take them away and eat them." said sam.

Dean looked at him and shook his head, "How do you know that? That's just- messed up. And if it only attacks kids, why is it going after Cat?"

Bobby shrugged, "That's where you got me. But everything else, points to a Sandman."

"_A_ Sandman? Don't tell me there's more than one of these guys." said Dean.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know. No one's ever caught one to find out. But I would think so. The chances of both my dad and your dad finding one is very unlikely."

"Well, this family is so full of bad luck, it's not even funny. So, what now? I mean, it's still gonna be out there and attacking her." said dean.

"Wait, it only attacks her when she's sleeping." said Sam.

Dean looked at him and smiled, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I was sitting on the couch, when I leaned back. I went to itch my chest, when I felt something. I stopped and sat back up, looking down at my bandages. I stopped and took part of the bandage off my hand, seeing that the bite was gone. I tore off the bandage and saw it was completely healed; no scar to be found. I stopped and took off the bandage on my chest and saw that was healed too.

I stopped and looked back, "Sam. Come here!"

He stopped and looked back, coming back to me, "What is it?"

He sat down next to me and I showed him my chest, "Look." dean stopped and looked back at me," now, sweetheart. I know it's been a while, but I'm sure he remembers what those look like. They're not hard to forget."

I stopped and looked back at him, "That's not what I meant. I mean, the scratches on my chest are gone. And the bite on my hand- gone too."

Sam stopped and grabbed my hand, looking at it, "That's impossible. It was less than a day ago."

"My ankle too. It's healed completely, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

He put down my hand and looked up at me, "How did you heal that fast?"

I shrugged and stammered, "I don't know. It- was just a dream, right?"

Sam looked back, going deep into thought, "Maybe…"

"Cat. We think it's a sandman that's after you." said Dean.

I stopped and looked back at him, "What? _Sandman_?"

Dean shrugged, "We're not exactly sure just yet. But since you've only been attacked in your sleep…"

I stopped and looked at him, "You don't want me to sleep."

He nodded, "Pretty much."

I sighed and looked back at Sam, "I can't sleep? For how long?"

"Just until we find out more about it. And find it. And… kill it." said sam.

"How long exactly. Like, in hours."

Sam stopped and said, "Maybe… a couple days."

"Days! But- but- but-"

"I'm sorry. This is the only way I know for sure that you're safe."

I looked at him and then laid back on the couch, "Man…"

Dean clicked his tongue and nodded, "Cool. I'll start making the coffee."

* * *

><p>Please Review this chapter and give all feedback. positive or negative, i could use it all. hope you enjoyed. Greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 7

**-VII-**

Sam sat at the table and paused to take a drink of his coffee. He set down the cup and looked back at me sitting on the couch. I sat there on the couch staring at the floor, my eyes held wide open.

Sam looked at me, "Cat."

I sat there, still staring.

"Cat."

I stopped and looked back at him, "What?"

"How you holding up?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "I'm not."

He held up his cup, "Need a refill?"

I nodded, "Please."

I got up with my cup and sam came into the kitchen with me. I walked in and saw dean sleeping on the counter. I made a face and nudged him.

He jolted up, "What?"

"Are you trying to torment me?" I asked.

Dean calmed back down and blinked, now more groggy, "Give me a break. I got like three hours of sleep. And I'm not the target here."

Sam looked back at him and grabbed the coffee pot, "You don't know that. He could be after any one of us."

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking back, "How long has it been?"

Sam checked his watch and looked back, "A little over three hours."

Dean looked at him, "I mean, what time is it?"

I looked back at the clock and made a face, "Almost seven o' clock. The sun's already up."

Just as sam was about to drink his coffee, I took his mug from his hands and drank it myself. Sam stopped and let his arms drop, giving me a look.

Dean let out a long breath, "So, you find anything yet Sammy?"

Sam stopped and nodded, "Yes, actually."

He went back to the laptop and sat down.

Dean followed him and looked at him, "So, what did you find?"

Sam looked at the screen and said, "Sandman. Is definitely real."

Dean stopped and looked at him, "That's all you found?"

"I'm trying. Okay. I didn't exactly get a whole lot of sleep either."

I sat down at the counter with the coffee and sipped it when bobby came out his room. I looked back and bobby came into the dining room, "I think I found something."

Dean looked back, "If you say you found that Sandman is _real_, I'm gonna have to shoot something."

Bobby looked at him and said, "No. Actually, I found how to kill the bastards."

Sam looked back at him from the laptop and Bobby said, "You just stab them."

Dean looked at him, "Brass daggers?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Just, a knife forged in fire."

Dean stopped and looked at him, "Isn't that just every knife?"

Bobby nodded, "Yup. Any run-of-the-mill knife will work."

Sam gave him a look, "What's the catch?"

Bobby stopped and then said, "They're pretty much invisible."

Sam nodded and Dean looked at him, "So we're pretty much shooting in the dark."

"Stabbing in the dark."

"So, The chances of us actually getting this thing is very low." I said.

They all looked back at me and I shrugged, "Well, at least I'll die in my sleep. I mean, That's the way to go, right?"

Sam looked at me, "You're not gonna die. We'll get this thing. I prom-"

"Sam, don't say you promise. Please. You know you can't keep that promise." I said.

Sam looked at me and Dean turned back to me, "Well, then _I'll _keep my promise. Trust me, you're not gonna die. Alright?"

I looked at him and then said, "Hand me a knife."

Sam looked at me, "What?"

Dean stopped him, "Well, wait a minute. You remember a couple of months ago when she saved _our_ asses, right?"

Sam stopped and Bobby looked back, "You know how to use one of them?"

I looked at him, "It's a knife. It's not complicated."

Bobby arched an eyebrow and I stopped, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Dean set down his cup and went back, "I'll go get the knives."

"We have to find a way to catch them. As long as we know how to kill them, we'll be fine, right?" said dean.

I looked back at him, "Good luck trying to catch something invisible."

Dean smiled, "Wouldn't be the first time. Trust me. We're professionals."

* * *

><p>Please review this chapter and gimme some feedback! all sorts from all sorts of people would be greatly appreciated. thanks :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 8

**-VIII-**

I was sitting there when dean came down the stairs.

I looked up at him, "What's up."

Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket, "I gotta go get more coffee."

"We're out already?"

"I'm sure if bobby knew we were gonna have to go without sleep for days and days, he would have stocked up."

I sighed and looked back at my cup of coffee, "Guess I better savor what's left."

"You know, there's more things that will keep you up. Like, dunking your head in ice cold water. Even ice baths. And there's jumping jacks. And-"

I stopped him, "Wait a minute. I'm not gonna take a bath in ice cold water."

He shrugged and looked back at me, "Well, sitting around on the couch all day. Of course you're gonna be tired."

He put on his jacket and went to the door, "I'll be back soon. Depending on when I can get into town."

I waved to him, "Bye."

He went out the door and I sighed. _I hate to say it, but he's right. _I thought for a moment and then went up the stairs.

Sam was in the bedroom reading on lore about sandmen. He sat back in the chair more and then went to grab his coffee when he realized it was empty. He set it back down and sighed, closing the book and setting it down on the desk. He got up and went into the hallway.

Just as he was about to head downstairs, he stopped when he heard something. He looked down the other hallway and then heard a large splash of water, like tons of tiny things were dropping into water. He stopped and then went down the hallway, hesitant about what he might see. He kept on hearing the sound of water and then heard it especially loud. He got to the bathroom and then started opening the door.

I got my head out of the water and the wet hair slapped my face. A chill went through my whole body and I shivered, "Holy crap, that's cold."

I saw the door open and saw sam come in.

He stopped and looked at me, "What are you doing?"

I looked at him and then tried to talk as my voice shivered, "Dean ssaid I had to find sssomething else to k-keep me awake, besides cccoffee. Sso, I dunk-ked my head in cccold water."

Sam shook his head and came in, grabbing a towel, "Since when do you listen to Dean?"

H wrapped the towel around me and I shrugged, "I don't kknnnow. Since when does d-Dean have a g-good idea?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm sure there's other ways to stay awake instead of getting hypothermia."

I stood there and sam messed up my hair with the towel. I stopped him and took the towel off my head, "Actually, he thought I s-should take a _bath_ in the ice water."

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, that actually sounds like something he would say. Where is he, anyway?"

"He just left to get more coffee."

Sam lead me out of the bathroom, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

I sat on the couch and dried off the last of my hair and set down the towel.

Sam came with a bucket and I looked back at him and smiled, "Thanks."

H set it down on the ground and I threw the rag in the bucket with ice water.

He sat down next to me on the couch and shook his head, "You're still gonna go with the ice water tactic."

"Well, as long as I keep my eyes awake, I think I'll be fine."

He nodded and bent over, rubbing his face, "That makes one of us."

I set the rag back in the bucket and looked back at him, "Just because I can't sleep, doesn't mean you can't."

"Then who's gonna make sure you don't fall asleep."

I gave him a look and got the rag back out, "You go take a nap, or I'll slap you with the wet towel."

He looked at me and I wound up the rag and slapped it across his leg, making his leg soaking wet with cold water.

He stopped and I looked at him, "I wasn't kidding."

He stopped me and put the rag back into the bucket, "Okay, okay."

"You don't have to hit me with the wet rag. I'm not gonna go to sleep. I mean, I'm not even tired. Not anymore, at least."

I smiled and he did too, "Okay. I'll be right back. I have to _change_ now, thank you. I'm soaking wet."

He got up and looked back at me, "Don't go to sleep."

I smiled and crossed my heart with my finger, "Cross my heart and hope to die. Again."

He looked at me with a smirk and started walking away, "That's not funny."

I smiled and then sat back, "He knows it is."

I took the rag and put it over my face, leaning back with my eyes closed. As soon as my eyes closed I started feeling myself fall asleep. Everything changed around me and I felt like I was in a different place.

I looked around and saw I was on a dock on a lake. The sky was dark, but it wasn't nighttime yet. It was twilight. I looked back again and saw a small boat swaying in the waves, only a rope keeping it from drifting away. I looked around more and noticed I was the only one around for miles.

I heard something move in the grass behind me and darted back.

I looked around in the darkness, "Hello?"

I heard something in the water and stopped. I heard it again and then looked back, just seeing water as far as the eye could see. I heard the splashing in the water again and felt my heart beat get louder and louder. I hesitated and started going to the end of the dock, hearing the same sound in the water, as if something were moving in the water.

My feet slowly got to the end of the dock, so far out into the lake and I finally began to see the water resting at the end. The water hit the beams as the waves came in and out and the sound now was louder and more eerie. The whole sense of the loneliness at the end of the dock in the night was eerie itself.

I finally got to the end of the dock and heard a last splash and caught a glimpse of something going under the dock. I froze and looked around for the mysterious figure. After a few moments of not hearing anything I noticed something sparkle in the water. I stopped and looked back, seeing the small sparkle float down in the murky water. I stopped and started getting on my knees, to get a better look of what was in the water. I looked closer and saw it was a necklace that started floating down. I stopped and looked down, noticing my necklace was missing. I looked back and realized the necklace in the water was mine.

I stopped and then rolled up my sleeve, hesitating to reach my hand into the water. I got down further and then stuck my hand in the water, reaching for the necklace. I reached for it as far as I could and caught part of the chain in my fingers. I gripped onto it and then heard the same splash in the water, making my heart freeze. I stopped and looked back, no sign of anything around me. I took one last look and then looked back seeing a face in the water.

I froze and it's hand grabbed my arm and started pulling me in. I stopped myself and gripped onto the dock, my hair going into the water as the arm tugged and tugged on my arm. It yanked my arm and I screamed again before falling off the dock into the water.

I felt the hand still pull me down and opened my eyes, the murky water burning my eyes. The salty water filled my mouth after screaming and I shut my mouth. I shut my eyes again and saved my breath, still feeling it drag me down. I stopped and started kicking, fighting my way to the surface. I could start to see the surface again when it tugged on me again, bringing me down. I lost more air and my lungs began to feel heavy.

I fought one last time to get to the top, struggling to break free. I fought until I couldn't fight anymore, my legs getting weaker as the waves moved me and the hand pulling me down farther and farther.

My chest hurt and I finally opened my mouth again, trying to breath, but only salty water filling my lungs and burning my throat. I shut my eyes again and just as I was about to suffocate I felt something shaking my shoulders.

Reality snapped back into place and I opened my eyes, coughing up water before I could take in a breath. I bent over, coughing and choking, struggling to bring back breathe into my chest. In the background I could hear Dean as he raised his voice, arguing with Sam.

"Why'd you let her fall asleep!"

"I was only gone for a couple minutes. I didn't know she'd fall asleep!"

I finally got enough air back in and sat back up.

Sam stopped and looked at me, "Cat. Are you okay?"

I stopped and shook my head, "I don't know."

Dean set something down and then looked back at Sam, "I'll be back with some towels."

Sam watched him leave and I looked back, noticing I was soaking wet. My hair and clothes dripped with cold, salty water and my chest burned from the salt water.

Sam looked at me and then said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

I stopped and then looked down at my hand, opening it and seeing the necklace. I stared at it long and hard, almost not believing what had just happened. I stared at it when I noticed something purple up my arm.

Dean came back with the towels and I stopped, lifting up my sleeve to see a hand shaped bruise on my arm.

I froze and Sam stopped and looked at me, "How did you get that?"

Dean stopped and looked at me too, "You had another dream, didn't you?"

I nodded, "It's so real. It- it's scary."

"How'd you fall asleep. I was gone for not even five minutes." said sam.

I stopped and shook my head, "I don't know. I don't even remember falling asleep. I- all I did was close my eyes, and then it was like I was in an entirely different place."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and I looked back at sam, "I'll be fine. Trust me. You guys, just go back to getting together a plan. I just… I'll be more careful I guess."

Sam looked at me and then Dean looked back at Sam and said," I'll be with bobby."

He walked off and Sam stopped and looked back at me, "You sure you're okay?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "I'm alive aren't I?"

Sam looked back down at my arm and then said, "I'm gonna be honest with you. I've never seen a case like this. And I'm not sure how we're gonna do this, but-"

He stopped himself and then looked back at me, "You're gonna live. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. That's something you can count on."

* * *

><p>Please Give some feedback on this chapter. give it a good and honest review. let me know if it's good or not. thanks, Greatly appreciated. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 9

**-IX-**

I went back and pulled the knives out of the wall and Sam looked back at me, "You sure you should be throwing knives without any sleep?"

I looked back and shrugged, "I got coffee."

I went back to the table and took a drink of my coffee, glancing back at the target on the wall. I set down all but one of the knives and then went back to square up to the target. I squinted with one eye and then threw the knife, the knife hitting the wall and then falling to the floor.

I sighed and sam watched me as I grabbed another one. I was about to throw it when sam stopped me, "Wait."

I looked back and Sam said, "Try aiming higher. Always over calculate."

I glanced back and then squared up with the target, throwing it and making it just beneath the target. I stopped and let out a heated breathe when sam set down his laptop and got up.

He grabbed the three knives and looked back at me, "Here, I'll show you."

He stepped back from the board, leaving a big empty space and then threw them one by one. Each time a knife hit the wall, it landed on the target.

He stopped and looked back at me, "See? Easy."

I gave him a look, "Showoff."

He smirked and sat back down and I took another drink of coffee, tasting the same strange aftertaste. I set it down again, feeling drowsy.

"Why didn't Bobby know I came back?" I said.

Sam stopped and then looked back, "What do you mean?"

I looked at him, "I heard you talking with Bobby. You guys were talking about me, I heard you."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "It's complicated."

"Something happened while I was gone, I know it. I just don't know what."

He looked up at me, "And what do you think happened?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't know. Obviously something bad enough to get Bobby mad at you."

He shook his head, "He's not mad at me."

"So, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and then looked back at me, "Like I said. It's complicated."

Dean came down into the den and handed me a new cup of coffee, "Here you go."

I took and looked at him, "What's this?"

He shrugged and looked at me, "I don't know. I just thought you would've needed some more by now."

He saw the board on the wall and stopped. He smiled and pointed back at me, "Nice aim, Cat."

He went out and Sam smiled, looking back at me. I smiled too and then took a drink of the coffee, this time the aftertaste being stronger. I stopped and shook my head, setting down the cup.

Sam stopped and looked back at me, "What is it?"

I looked back and shook my head, "Nothing."

Slowly I began to get drowsy and then went back to the wall.

Sam got up again and then looked back, "I'll be back. Stay awake, okay?"

I looked back and smiled, "Sure."

He smiled too and went out the room.

I stopped and felt the drowsiness fall over me and went back for my coffee. I grabbed it and took a big drink of it, downing most of the cup. I set it back down and my mouth tasted bitter from the coffee.

I made a face and my vision went in and out, dark going to light and vice versa. I blinked again and then shook my head, going back to the wall, pulling the knives out. I set them down on the table and saw the other knife on the floor in the corner of my eye. I stopped and bent down to get it, when my vision went in and out again. I gripped onto the dagger and blinked, trying to stand again. My eyelids got heavy and I collapsed on the ground, my vision finally going to black.

* * *

><p>Do you think this is amateurish or made by a pro? or, somewhere in between. give it a rating on the spectrum by reviewing this chapter and giving me some feedback! thanks alot, Greatly appreciated. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 10

**-X-**

I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a completely different place. I felt something in my hand and looked down, seeing the dagger in my hand. I stopped and looked around in the darkness.

Patches of tile went across a metal grate that glowed red from underneath. I looked up and saw rusted beams and holes in the ceiling. The walls were covered in rusted metal with more holes in the walls, showing more rusted beams inside the walls.

I heard something crawl in the background and stopped, looking around for the noise. I hurried up off the damp ground and held the dagger tight in my hand. I was standing there when something started dripping on me.

I stopped and wiped it off my forehead, seeing thick blood stain my hands. I wiped it off and then looked up, having more blood drop on me. I wiped it off again and then saw a hand hanging from the hole in the ceiling. I stopped and then stepped back when I noticed it started moving. It flinched and then the severed arm fell from the ceiling.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, my heart going a hundred miles an hour. I went back down the hall and then looked back, seeing a door. I went forward and looked at it. Something felt familiar about the whole place. I heard the crawling noise again and then everything hit me.

I knew where I was. I was back in Hell. And this was the place I hated the most. It was the orphanage I was in first. I was only taken from the orphanage because of the psychiatrist. Only it was Hell's version of it. I froze as tears began to come to my eyes and I heard crawling behind me.

I hesitated and then looked back seeing a swarm of bugs coming at me. I stopped and some started crawling up my leg. I kicked some of them off and stepped on them, waving them off me and smashing them. I kicked the last one into the wall and then shivered from the thought of the bugs.

I looked back and saw the door, it was the front door and probably the only way to get out. I paused and then tried the door, struggling to get it open. I stopped when I noticed a slot with something missing.

I stopped and then looked at it, "A key…"

I paused and then looked back into the hallway, letting out a shaky breathe,

"I have to find the key…"

I started up the stairs and opened the door to the second floor. I swallowed and then looked to the right of me, seeing a dark hallway. I was surrounded by dark hallways. I hesitated and started stepping out into the hall, hearing the boards creak underneath me.

I went up to one door that looked familiar and stopped. I tried the handle, but the door was locked. I went to the next door and then the next, they all were locked.

Just as I was about to go to the stairs I heard creaking. I stopped and looked back, the first door was slightly open. I hesitated and then went back, going back to the door and opening it so I could see the room.

It was the girls bathroom. I remembered this bathroom. Whenever the girls would tease me, I'd find my hiding place in the last stall. I let go of the handle and stepped in, reaching for the light switch. I felt the wall and then stopped, realizing the hole in the wall where the light switch used to be.

I went further in and stopped when a smell hit me. I covered my nose and heard a quiet buzzing noise but ignored it, hurrying to the last stall. I hesitated and then swung the stall door open, revealing the dirty porcelain toilet and a few crooked tiles behind it. Memories flashed in my head, and I remembered hiding the candy that Sister Helen would give me behind a special tile.

I blinked and I was back in the stall. I stepped forward and moved the tile, showing a hole full of the special candy. I remembered that Sister Helen was the only one who was nice to me. Others taunted me; _she_ said I was special.

I looked back and then saw the box on the wall of the stall. I stopped and then took the bag out, looking down into the rusted metal box. At the bottom was my flashlight I kept. I reached down and grabbed it, flipping the switch as light came out the front. I held onto it tight with the dagger in hand and went back out the stall.

The light reflected off the broken mirror and I saw myself for a moment. The mean girls broke that mirror, but the janitor never fixed it. The janitor was my friend too. Sometimes I would share the candy with him. But like always I would get teased.

The smell in the bathroom started getting stronger and I covered my nose again. The buzzing continued and I heard it coming from a stall. I walked closer and closer to the stall and memories of the same stall flashed in my head. I heard glass break in the back of my head and then blinked to get back to the bathroom.

I kept the flashlight tight in my hand and then hesitated and opened the stall door. The smell hit me even harder and I saw the janitor mangled and bloody in the stall. More memories flashed in my head and I shut my eyes. The girls bashed my head into the mirror and were drowning me in the toilet when the janitor came in. They then took it upon themselves to kill him and stuff him in the stall too, making me watch.

I blinked again and fell out of the stall, the dagger sliding out of my hand to a nearby hole in the floor. I panicked and hurried to grab it, "No!"

Just before my hand could reach it, it fell through the floor and dropped down. I looked down in the hole and saw the only hope of protection fall into the darkness.

I stopped and grabbed the flashlight, gathering the courage I had left and got up, hurrying into the hall again. More memories flashed in my head and I saw the therapist that talked to me, Dr. Helsing. He was a monster. He terrorized me in our daily sessions, in ways that can scar a child for life. The worst part was, he got away with it. No one ever knew what he did in his office with me, but I never forgot. He was the first of many.

I blinked and felt hot tears fall down my cheeks. I blinked again and saw a key laying on his desk, and all the toys on his shelf. The door flashed through my head and I saw the key again. I stopped and everything was normal again. I shook on the floor and then wiped my tears.

Something told me to go to his office if I wanted to get out of this hell. I got up and went back into the main part. I looked to my left and saw the elevator. I looked back to the other side and then saw the door to the staircase. I stopped and looked at the door for a few seconds.

I started up the stairs, going as fast as I could up the endless ring. I was so close to getting to the final floor when a giant gaping hole stopped me in my tracks. I stopped and heard the wooden stairs creak under my feet. I looked up at the remaining part of stairs that was feet away. I saw the door that would lead me to the floor.

I let out a breath and put away the flashlight, stepping back a little from the stairs. I closed my eyes and paced myself, then opening them again and setting up the jump. I let out another breath and then started running. I jumped at the last minute and then hit my chest hard on the broken pieces of wood.

I grimaced and then felt myself begin to slip. I stopped and then grabbed onto anything I could, my legs dangling above the giant gaping hole. I looked down and then started hearing the wood creak and split. I panicked and then hurried to pull myself up. I struggled to get my feet up and then finally got myself up. I heard the wood break again and then hurried and jumped off again.

I saw the stairs fall off and break off the other piece too, bring the rest of the stairs down with them.

I looked over the edge and let out a shaky breath. _Guess I'm not taking the stairs back._

I stood back up and then got the flashlight out again, turning it on. I looked back at the door that said 6th floor and hesitated to grab the knob. I finally opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I started going towards his office to the left of me when I saw a gaping hole in the floor and wall.

I stopped and let out a breathe, "I'm not going through that again."

I stepped back and then saw a door creak open. I stopped and then started going towards the door. Before I stepped in I heard whispers behind me. They were almost too quick to hear but I caught a few words. I stopped and listened.

_The rouge girl… she's different- dangerous… did you hear… the last family… she's started it… the whole house is in ashes… those poor girls… she killed him… she blames the girls… they didn't kill him… she's a monster…_

I stopped and then looked back into the room. I stepped in and saw the beds in rows where the girls would sleep. We were all orphans, outcasts. Children that no one wanted. I blinked and saw the nuns putting the girls to bed, including me. I blinked again and saw the same girls in the beds.

I stopped and then went over to a bed, noticing something. A certain smell lingered through the air, and the beds were black and bare. I went over to the bed and lifted a blanket, ashes falling off it. I stopped and then tore the whole blanket off, seeing a charred little girl laying in bed.

I stopped and looked at her, then the other beds too. I went to another bed and pulled off the cover, seeing the same charred body. Another bed, and then another bed, there were burned bodies everywhere. I stepped back and then looked back, seeing one bed in perfect condition.

I stopped and then saw flashes of the same room. One image showed us all sleeping, then the next were flames. I stopped and then remembered that the un-scorched bed, was my bed.

I stopped and then stepped over, sitting down on the spring cot. I moved the covers and saw my teddy bear I slept with every night. The firefighters took me before I could bring it.

The fire started in my sleep. Everything points to me starting the fire, but I still can't remember. It was just another nightmare I had, about Dr. Helsing. The next thing I knew, sirens were waking me up. It was either sirens, or the screams of those little girls.

I blinked again and then moved hearing a box move underneath the bed. I stopped and then looked down, seeing a box at my feet. I grabbed it and then opened the box. It was full of drawings.

I stopped and then looked at the first one, a picture of woods. There were trees everywhere, and a man with pointy ears chasing a little girl.

I flipped the drawing over and saw the black crayon, "The Big Bad Wolf."

I looked down at the next drawing and saw a house with orange and yellow coming out of the top. A fire truck was next to the house and I realized the house was on fire.

I turned it over and read it again, "Burned House."

I grabbed the next drawing and turned it over, reading it again,

"Accident lake."

I turned it over again and saw the same lake from my dream. I stopped and looked at the three drawings, realizing they were all from my dreams. In fact, they weren't dreams at all. They were memories.

Memories flashed in and out of my head, _The Big Bad Wolf_.

I ran away from my first home, and they called the police with the search dogs. One dog went rabid and attacked me. He bit my left hand and scratched my chest.

_Burned House_, my third adopted family. The dad was a drunk, and he would come home at sometimes midnight or later. He would come into my room and do whatever he wanted with me. One night, I finally fought back. I burned the whole house down by accident, and everyone was killed. The only one who survived was me, and the teddy bear that the dad gave me. He was missing an eye.

_Accident lake_. My _brother_ took me and my best friend, Kate to the park. It was my family after the accident. He left for five minutes to go pick up his girlfriend, and left us alone at the park. We were playing a game of pirate and she was the captain. She tried to make me walk the plank, but I wouldn't. I fell off and took her along with me. I landed in the woodchips, but she hit her head on a bar and landed on the cement. She bled out before he could get back, and she was dead. He took me to the lake and I watched her sink to the bottom from the dock. I dropped my best friend necklace in the lake with her.

I stopped and then looked down at the last drawing in the box. It was a picture of Dr. Helsing's door.

I flipped it over and read the words aloud, "Two Faced Man."

I heard something behind me and then stopped. I shined the flashlight back and then saw a trail of ashes leading to a door. I stopped and then looked back down at my bed. I reached under my pillow and got out a knife. I held it tight in my hand and then got up from the bed, making my way towards the door.

I stepped closer and closer slowly until I heard something crunch behind me. I stopped and looked back, seeing something duck underneath the bed. I froze and then took a step back, hearing the same cracking sound again behind me. I looked back and saw the covers move. I stood planted in my steps, not moving a single inch as my heart beat out of my chest.

Just then I heard a mix of whining and the same crunching sound. I looked back and saw one of the charred corpses rolling out of the bed. I froze and then heard more and more of the whining and crackling sound of their burned skin, then the thuds their bodies made after hitting the floor.

I looked back and saw one beginning to crawl toward me, their eyes missing from their empty sockets and chunks of burned hair scattering their head. Fear broke out in my mind and I started stepping back from the disturbing child. It moaned and groaned and as I stepped back I felt something grab onto my leg. I looked back and saw another corpse grabbing my leg, the hand beginning to glow red and burn my skin.

I yelled out and then kicked it off me. I fell back into a bed and brushed the embers off then feeling the same hot coals touch my arm. I shook off the hand from behind me and got up, seeing more and more of the children come towards me. I looked back and saw a way out, the door to the hallway.

I ducked out the way of one child and started making a run for the door, trying to avoid all the children I could. I took one step forward and something from underneath the bed grabbed my leg. I cried out as it burned my leg and tried kicking it off with no success.

Another caught up and grabbed the other ankle, burning my skin some more and then finally pulling me to the ground. I fell and the flashlight went rolling out of my hands. I looked back and felt more and more hands grab onto my legs, the hot coals burning my skin. I tried kicking them off and crawling away, but so many of them held onto me, moaning and groaning as their skin crackled and then fell off.

Hot tears escaped my eyes as their hands continued to burn my skin. I cried out and then tried crawling away again. I felt one crawl up and grab my arm, making me cry out again from the unbearable pain. I took my last chance of hope and stretched my arm out towards the bed, reaching as far as I could to pull myself away. Another then grabbed my other arm and pulled me back.

More and more crawled towards me, grabbing onto any part of me they could. My arms, legs and back burned by their hands and just as I was about to give up I heard footsteps.

"You'll all burn in hell for this! Thou shall not kill!"

I heard girls screaming and yelling.

"Witch!- Murderer!- go back where you came from, little whore!- Go to hell where you belong!"

I opened my eyes for a few moments and saw I was outside. Blood trickled down from my forehead and the girls were back to normal, throwing rocks at me as I was younger. Sister Helen came behind me and all the girls stopped and dropped the rocks in their hands.

Everything went foggy and I blinked again. I opened my eyes and then turned on my back, seeing all the corpses gone. I sat up and then looked at my wrists and ankles, both completely unharmed. I stopped and then looked back to see my flashlight and knife still on the ground. I reached and grabbed them both, then getting to my feet again.

I stopped and looked back around the room, completely bewildered as to what just happened. I let out a shaky breath and then looked back and into the hallway. I stopped and remembered Dr. Helsing, then started taking small, slow steps toward the hallway, preparing myself to meet- and defeat-the monster of my past again.

* * *

><p>Was this thrilling or a let down? let me know by sending a review on this chapter. or even a review on the whole book so far. either way, lemme know. it would be greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 11

**-XI-**

I finally got down the hallway and saw the door that led to his office. On the door was his name, the letters old and worn and falling off. I gripped the knife in my hand and then went forward. I got to the door and hesitated, placing my hand on the doorknob. I closed my eyes for a quick moment and then let out a breath, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

I looked in and then stepped in, one foot at a time. The office seemed empty and quiet and dark, an eerie sense of dread looming over the place. I walked in and then looked around, seeing no sign of life in the place. I took a small step forward and then heard the door slam shut behind me.

I froze and dropped the flashlight and knife. I heard a raspy voice behind me begin to laugh.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long."

I swallowed and then slowly turned back, seeing Dr. Helsing in his worn black suit. I froze in place and his head twisted around to show a totally different face with a sadistic and twisted smile.

He glared at me with his eyes, "Take a seat."

I shook and then started taking steps back, where a chair then moved and knocked me off my feet. I fell into the chair and he came closer, his head twisting back into a sad looking face.

"What? You don't miss me? Because I sure do miss spending time with you."

His head twisted into the twisted smile, "You were my favorite."

He started coming closer and I scooted back further into the chair and shut my eyes.

"This is just a dream. It's just a dream, I'll wake up… I'll wake up."

He laughed and looked at me, coming in closer to me, "Oh, it's a dream. Trust me. But you're not waking up this time."

I opened my eyes again and peeked through my fingers and then he sat down in a chair across from me.

"So, Cat. How have you been, lately? Still having those nightmares of yours."

I shook in the chair as tears began to form in my eyes and his head twisted back into the sad face, "Oh, don't be scared. I won't hurt you…"

His head twisted back and he smiled, "Again."

He chuckled and then looked at me, "Seriously, I care about you. I mean, I am your psychiatrist. I'm here to help you."

I shook my head, "You never helped me. You only made everything worse. You ruined my life."

"Oh, no. yes, I'll admit, we had our moments… but, I didn't ruin your life. You did. You're the real monster here. You killed over ten people before you hit puberty. I never killed anyone, now did I? In fact, I seem to remember you killing me."

I sat in the chair and slowly looked down and he smiled.

"That's right. Don't pretend like you're the innocent one. You know you're past, and you know just as well that you can't run from it. You tell yourself and you tell him that you have no idea why you died and you went to hell and all the rest of this mess, but you lie. You know exactly why you were chosen."

I shook my head, "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Of course it was. It's your destiny. Ever since you were brought into this world, everyone knew you were different. You were different for a reason, and one day, I've been told that you are gonna do great things… one day, you won't be able to hide your true nature anymore. Your past is going to catch up to you, and you will find yourself in a place you don't like."

I shook my head and he smiled, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

He cackled and I shook my head, "I'm not a monster. I'm a good person, I didn't deserve those things to happen to me-"

He stood up and looked down at me, "You can't pretend like what happened were accidents. You killed them, all of them, and you did it on purpose. You wanted them dead for what they did to you, and when your vengeful streak got out of hand, they died. The blood is on your hands, and on your hands only!"

"No!"

Just then spikes went up through the arms of the chair and through my arms, leaving me stuck to the chair and crying in pain. I tried moving my arms when a shock of pain went through my body.

Tears ran down my face and Dr. Helsing smiled and came closer, going around to the back of the chair.

"Now, let's see what's really going on in that head of yours…"

He went to a cabinet and then opened it, revealing an arsenal of blades and doctors equipment. I froze and then looked down at my flashlight and knife on the floor. It was a little far away to grab and make a hasty retreat, but I needed to find some way out.

I looked back and saw Dr. Helsing searching the cabinet for a weapon of choice. I looked back and saw a letter opener on the desk and then paused, looking at a chance for a way out just inches from my hand. I looked back down at my hand and tried moving my arm, shutting my eyes from the pain and hearing a squishing sound.

I stopped and then looked back down at my arm, the pain too much to bear as more hot tears ran down my cheeks. I looked back again at the doctor and then tried slipping my arm free again. I shut my eyes and pulled on both my arms, rattling my whole body with pain as they slowly came up freely.

I heard a rattle behind me and then his raspy laugh.

"Well, this should do nicely."

I heard a revving sound and then looked back to see him with an electric drill whirring in his hand. I froze and looked at him as he came closer and closer to me with the drill. I looked back and tried harder as my arms slowly came up off the spikes. I shut my eyes and cried as my arms burned and stung with pain, the spikes moving in my arm.

I heard the whirring behind me get louder as Dr. Helsing got closer. I struggled as a last attempt to get my arms free from the spikes. I felt his cold hands touch my forehead and he held up the drill to the side of my head.

"Just stay still, and it'll only hurt for a second…"

I struggled and then my arms broke free from the chair. I sprang free from the chair and fumbled to get to my feet and grab my knife and flashlight. I ran to the door and opened it, bolting down the hallway.

I came to the end of the hallway when just then I felt something latch onto me. I looked back and saw Dr. Helsing behind me with his arm stretched past his suit coat and long slimy arm stretching out. His hand was latched onto my shoulder, claws growing from his fingernails.

"You're not getting away that easy."

I panicked and sliced his hand off me and hurried away. I ran down a different hallway where I saw a door to the stairwell. I slowed down and then took a moment to think.

I looked back and heard more squishing as Dr. Helsing launched his other hand to me. I jumped out the way when just then I heard a bell go off.

I looked back to see a red arrow pointing down above a rusty door.

I let out a breathe and shook my head, "Desperate times for desperate measures."

I started running again towards the elevator and the doors slid open. I ran in and waited for the doors to close. I looked up at the rusty ceiling of the elevator and then a hand launched in through the doors and made a hole into the wall of the elevator.

I let out a shriek and looked back and saw Dr. Helsing starting down the hall.

I hurried and flattened myself against the sidewall, pressing the button for the doors to close. He came closer and closer and I pressed the button like crazy, "Come on, stupid elevator."

I glanced back and saw him just feet away. I looked back at the panel and pounded on it, "Come on!"

Just then the elevator doors started closing and Dr. Helsing retracted his arm. The elevator finally started going down. I let out a breath and shut my eyes, leaning against the wall, "Thank God."

I looked down at my bleeding arms and held them closely to me, still throbbing and stinging with pain. Just then I heard a thud above me that shook the whole elevator and the dim light above me started flickering.

I looked up in curiosity when just then a hand went through the roof above me. I screamed and got down on the floor when I heard him laugh.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

The lights flickered again and the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and I saw the first floor. I let out a quick breath and hurried out, fumbling to my feet. I hurried back to the main entrance and saw the big bolted door again.

I stopped and looked at the door, "Oh no… I never found the key."

I searched myself and looked around, "I never found the key."

Just then I heard a loud bang and part of the roof of the elevator fell in. I froze and then looked back to see Dr. Helsing in the Elevator, coming closer to me. He came closer to me and then smiled. I stopped and then looked back at the large door.

"You can't run from your past, Cat." said Dr. Helsing.

I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath, "I can't run from my past."

Memories of all the teasing and accidents flashed through my head and I opened my eyes, looking at the door.

"I can't run from my past."

I stopped and then looked back at Dr. Helsing coming closer and closer to me. I gripped the knife in my hand and glared at him.

"I'm done running."

he got closer to me and then held up his hand, "You forgot your prescription."

He shot his hand at me and I went and cut off his hand with one quick movement. He screamed and blood spurted from his wrist.

He stopped and looked at me and I looked at him, hatred in my eyes.

"You'll never hurt me again."

He went after me with his other hand and I cut it off with one swipe of my blade. It dropped to the floor.

"You don't scare me anymore."

He looked at me and I said, "You're fired."

I brought up my knife and with another quick flick of the blade, his head fell and went rolling on the floor. Blood spurted on my face and the rest of his body collapsed to the floor.

I dropped the knife to the floor and wiped the blood of my face. Just then the walls burst into flames and I jumped back. I stopped and looked around at the whole place being swallowed in flames. I stopped and looked around.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to end. I killed him!"

"Just like all the rest." said a raspy voice.

I froze and looked down to see his head and his face twist into a smile.

"Killing isn't always the answer."

I shook my head and backed up into the wall, "No… No! It can't end this way!"

His laugh echoed through the whole room as everything faded into black.

* * *

><p>It's not over yet! but don't feel afraid to give me a shout out! review this chapter and give some feedback on the book so far. if you did, it would be Greatly appreciated! thanks ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 12 and 13

**-XII-**

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a dimly lit ceiling, feeling like I had been asleep for three hundred years. I stopped and then jolted up from bed after realizing I was in my bed at bobby's. Sam stopped at his desk and then hurried over to me in bed.

"You're awake."

I stopped and then started frantically searching my arms, "The spikes."

My arms and legs were blemish free, clean of any marks or bruises and the previous holes in my arms had disappeared.

Sam looked at me curiously and then said, "Cat. Are you okay?"

I sat there for a moment and then had an idea pop into my head. My eyes went wide and I looked out with a blank stare, "I'm dreaming…"

I stopped and looked back at Sam, "Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, right? This is all gonna turn into a nightmare, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure you're awake."

I shook my head and then pondered for an answer.

I stopped and then looked back at him, "Pinch me. Or, slap me. Just to make sure."

"I'm not hitting you. Besides, it wouldn't work. You felt pain before in your dreams. And you got marks. Speaking of, why don't you have any now?"

I shook my head, "I have to be dreaming. I- I didn't even kill him. He's still alive, I saw him move. And then it all burst into flames!"

Sam stopped me and looked at me, "Cat, whatever happened in your dream is over. You're fine and you're not dreaming. You're awake."

"Prove it."

He let out a breathe and shook his head, "And how am I supposed to convince you that you're awake?"

I looked at him and then shrugged, "Well… Do _something_."

"I just know you're awake, because I'm awake."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"The Sandman only attacks kids-"

"But it attacked me and I'm not a kid."

He looked at me and leaned in, kissing me ever so sweetly. I stopped and kissed him back, my lips lingering on his. He stopped and then pulled away.

I stopped and let out a small breath, "Okay. I'm awake."

**-XIII-**

**Two weeks later**

I shut the trunk to the car and then looked at them both, "You know, I haven't had a nightmare in almost two weeks…"

I watched them both not respond and then Dean let out a sigh, leaning against the car.

"I could use a beer."

"You left the cooler." said Sam, his eyes staying focused on his laptop screen.

I looked at them both and shook my head. I came around and then leaned on the car, "Wow, guys. You listen so well. I'm just amazed at the way you listen to important things!"

Dean looked back at me, "What are you going on about?"

"If you're talking about the sandman, then yes, I have noticed. Thank you for your lovely comment on my listening skills." said sam, shutting his laptop and looking back at me.

I sighed and looked at him, "Sorry. At least _someone _here has listening skills."

Dean looked at me, "I have _great_ listening skills."

I arched my eyebrow and Dean shrugged, "Okay, sometimes. Give me a break, I'm easily distracted."

Sam cleared his throat, "Small attention span."

Dean glared back at the now grinning Sam and I shrugged, "Well, I thought it was significant enough to at least get some kind of smart remark from you. I mean, almost two weeks and not one nightmare. I was kinda excited… I mean, _Yay_! No dying."

Dean shrugged and then nodded, "Well, yeah. Not dying is good."

"So, maybe you killed the thing after all?" said Sam.

I stopped and shook my head, "I don't think so. I mean… I can't shake this feeling, like… like it was telling me something. Or warning me… Like it was trying to teach me a lesson."

Dean stopped and looked back at me, "What kind of lesson?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, a life lesson? What other lesson is there? I know it's not physics."

"It's a lesson you learned from, obviously." said Sam.

Dean got up and I let out a small breath, "Yeah…"

Dean spun his keys around his finger and slammed his hand down on the roof of the car, "I don't know about you guys, but a trip to the bar sounds pretty damn good right about now."

I smiled and then shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

I got in the car and Sam sighed, "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Hey! I know you just read this, and i know you have a brain. it doesn't take much to write a review. so do it, please. i need some feedback. Greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 14

**-XIV-**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

I got out the car and smiled.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I was here."

"Yeah, it's been what, at least four years?" said dean.

I looked at him and he said, "Well for _you_. Trust me, I'm what they call a valued customer here."

I smirked and looked back at the dimly lit bar sign.

Dean handed me a few bills and smiled, "Why don't you go buy yourself something nice. We'll meet you in a few."

I took it and gave him a look, "Thanks?"

He nodded and I went up to the bar and sat down. I took off my jacket and the bartender looked back at me.

"Can I get you something?"

"Just a beer. please."

The girl sitting next to me glanced over and then stopped. The bartender handed me an opened beer and I smiled and took it, "Thanks."

I took a drink and the girl looked at me, "_Cat_."

I stopped and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Catherine Rouge. Oh my god, it really is you."

I looked at her and shook my head, "I- I'm sorry. Do I…"

I stopped when I realized something and looked at her, "Mandy _fun-size _pendanski, is that you?"

She nodded and I looked at her, "Oh my god. You- you're not blonde."

She smiled and laughed, shaking her head, "Not anymore. I dyed it all black."

I looked at her and let out a laugh, "Wow. Oh my god, I can't believe it's you. I mean, what are the odds that we'd both end up in Santa Clara of all places."

She shook her head, "It's been too long since I've seen you. What happened to keeping in touch?"

I looked back and stopped, "Well. You know that me and Sam moved to Stanford. So he could go to college there for a few years."

"Where is sam? Are you guys still together?"

I nodded and shrugged, "More or less. I mean, he's here right now. We came with his brother, We- we just moved back to Texas."

"In Santa Clara?"

I shook my head, "Nope, still San Antonio. We're, uh… visiting."

She nodded and then smiled, setting down her beer, "Well, that's awesome. Because I happen to be visiting too. San Antonio will always be my home… and Tennessee."

I smiled and she looked at me, "Why don't you bring him over? We can have a little _reunion_."

I smiled and looked at her, "Or so you can reminisce."

She looked at me with a smirk and gently punched my arm, "Be quiet and get him for me."

I smiled and sat back up, whistling for sam. Sam and dean stopped, looking back at me and I waved my hand for them to come here.

Sam finally got to the bar and looked at me, "What is-"

Sam paused and looked back at Mandy, "Mandy? You-"

"Yes, Sam. I dyed and cut my hair." said mandy.

He stopped and she looked back at me, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

I smiled too and Mandy looked back at Sam, "So you guys are still together after, what? Ten years? I thought by now you guys would at least be married. You guys don't have kids yet do you."

Sam stopped and shook his head, "Oh, no. No. No kids. We kinda have our hands full already anyway."

She looked at him and he shrugged, "Still on the job."

She stopped and nodded, "Still hunting."

I nodded and she shook her head, "I wish I could say I gave it up a long time ago. But I never once lived in a house where there wasn't a devil's trap at every door and salt at every window."

"Well, you know what they say." said dean.

He came over and looked back at mandy, "You can't give up hunting. The job decides when to give you up."

She smiled, "Dean… You look good for an old man."

He smiled and sat next to her at the bar, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

He asked for a beer at the bar and she smiled, "Take it however you want to."

Dean smirked at her and Sam finally took and seat next to me, looking back at her, "So. How have youbeen."

She shrugged, "Oh. You know, the usual. douche bags and tequila. It's a terrible life style, but at least it's a lifestyle."

"Still working the fortune telling booth at the carnival." said Sam.

She shrugged and took a drink of her beer, setting it back down.

"It's a job that pays money. And everyone knows you don't get rich from being a hunter… Bobby being the exception of course."

Sam looked back down and She looked at him, "You're still afraid of the clowns. And that's why you never came to see me."

Dean smiled and chuckled and Sam looked back at her with a smirk, "Like I said. I had my hands full."

I took a drink of my beer and dean looked back at her, "You know our door is always open to strangers."

Mandy looked back at him, "You're really gonna call me a stranger? After _all_ we've been through?"

He shrugged and looked back, "Don't act like one."

She looked at him and smiled and I looked at her, "I guess if that means you're not done hunting, you wouldn't mind swinging by one of these times at the manor."

She looked down then back at me and smiled, "Sure. I'll make time to swing by."

She got out her wallet to pay and Dean stopped her, "Please. Let me take it. Like you said, no one's rich."

She stopped and looked at him, then getting out the money and setting it down on the bar.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I'm not a hunter, and I'm not rich. But at least I'm happy."

She got up and started walking out when I stopped her, "Mandy."

She stopped and looked back and I said, "You can't fool us if you can't fool yourself."

She stopped and then looked at Dean, "Stay old."

"And you, stay hot." said Dean.

She stopped and smiled at him and Dean smiled too.

She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Dean smiled and watched the door, "I like what she did to her hair."

He went back and picked up his beer, "It's nice on her."

Sam and me both smiled and exchanged looks. I went back and picked up my beer, "Well, I have good feeling about this."

**The End**

* * *

><p>So, Mandy's new. a little background info on her. She pretty just went to high school with Sam and Cat, and was both of them's best friend. and her dad's a hunter. coincidence? no. see, in my book, bobby and john were brothers, Ellen is their sister. one big happy winchester family. that makes bobby sam and dean's uncle. a little more fitting. john was also friends with mandy's dad, giving sam and mandy the connection. you'll learn more about mandy and the rest of the family in later books, cause i can't spoil it all. But, please please PLEASE, give me a review! it would be greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
